Help Me Add Some Magic, PLEASE!
by Erune
Summary: Asal-asul rambut Hinata


**A/N: **Cuma sekedar fict bergenre general yang ditulis sebagai pelampiasan atas ketidakpuasan saya akan rambut saya TT^TT**  
warnings: **ceritanya biasa banget, aneh, AU, OOC mungkin dan ditulis dalam sudut pandang Hinata  
**disclaimers:** Naruto ciptaan Kishimoto Masashi-sensei dan Beauty Pop ciptaan Arai Kiyoko-sensei dan saya ciptaan Tuhan

* * *

**Help Me Add Some Magic, PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

"A-ano... Potongnya jangan terlalu pendek ya, Mas,"

"Tenang aja, bo. Eike tahu yang terbaik, kok, Say. Oh iya. Jangan panggil eike 'mas' dong. Panggil aja eike 'mbak'.

"Ah... Iya, tolong ya, Mbak,"

'Srek srek srek.'

"..."

'Srek srek srek.'

"..."

"Selesai! Cucok, bo!"

"..."

"Bagaimana? Dikau pasti suka, kan, Say?"

"A-ano..."

"Ini potongan rambut paling keren saat ini lho, Say."

"I-itu..."

"Nah. Jangan lupa bayar di kasir ya, bo~"

"..."

-:-:-:-

Haah. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Ayah pasti marah karena rambutku jadi seperti ini. Aduh. Bagaimana? Uangku sudah habis untuk kembali memperbaiki rambutku dan aku nggak berani pulang ke rumah.

**Flashback**

'BRAAK!'

"Apa kau bilang, Hinata?! Kau mau memotong rambut indahmu itu?!" ayahku yang paling galak di dunia, Hiashi Hyuuga, sontak berteriak, bangun dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja karena terkejut atas apa yang telah aku katakan.

"I-iya, Ayah... Ra-rambutku sudah terlalu pa-panjang. Su-sudah hampir menyentuh lantai," jelasku sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjukku dan melemparkan pandanganku ke piring di depanku. Aku takut. Sepertinya timingnya tidak tepat jika aku bicarakan hal ini sekarang. Aku, ayahku, adikku dan sepupuku sekarang sedang sarapan di meja makan kami yang besar di dapur kami yang mewah.

"Tidak boleh!" larang ayahku.

"Ta-tapi, Ayah..." bujukku.

"Sekali tidak boleh, selamanya tidak boleh!" bentak ayahku. Sekarang dia sudah duduk kembali di kursinya sambil menyeruput kopinya dan membaca koran paginya. Aku takut sekali. Ayahku memang sangat seram dan teguh dalam memegang prinsip.

"Biarkan saja, Paman," sepupuku, Neji, berusaha membelaku. Terima kasih, Neji.

"Neji. Klan kita, Klan Hyuuga, adalah klan yang terkenal akan keindahan rambut panjangnya. Apa kata orang lain jika melihat salah satu anggota klan kita berambut pendek?! Tidak bisa dibayangkan!" kata ayahku tetap memegang kukuh prinsipnya.

"Tapi, Paman. Rambut Hinata sudah hampir mencapai lantai. Pasti sulit baginya untuk bergerak," jelas Neji.

"Rambut Nee-chan dibeginikan saja!" adik perempuanku, Hanabi, menggulung-gulung rambutku ke atas.

"Ja-jangan, Hinabi-chan," bujukku supaya dia menghentikan aktifitasnya itu.

"Nah. Bagaimana kalau rambut Hinata digelung saja?" usul Neji. Hmm, boleh juga usulnya.

"TIDAK BISA!" tolak ayahku. "Sudah ayah bilang, rambut bagi klan Hyuuga adalah segala-galanya. Harus dibiarkan tergerai dengan indah! Lihat rambut Neji dan Ayah. Rambut kami indah walaupun kami laki-laki. Kau yang ditakdirkan sebagai perempuan seharusnya lebih memahami arti rambut daripada kaum laki-laki seperti kami."

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata setelah ayahku bicara seperti itu.

"Nah. Daripada ribut membicarakan rambut. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi ke sekolah," kata ayahku. Aku, Neji dan Hanabi pun bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

"KYAAAAA!!!"

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan terluka?" Hanabi bergegas menuju ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arahku.

"Uh. Terima kasih, Hanabi," kataku sambil menjawab uluran tangannya.

"Tuh kan, Paman! Karena rambut Hinata yang sudah mencapai lantai, Hinata jadi tersandung rambutnya sendiri!" kata Neji pada ayahku. Aku memang tersandung karena rambutku. Oh, malunya aku.

"Ahh..." ayahku bangun dari kursinya dan menuju ke arahku.

"Sebaiknya Paman mengizinkan Hinata memotong rambutnya!" bela Neji. Kalau menyangkut urusanku, Neji memang selalu _over_.

"Ah. Baiklah, Hinata. Ayah menyerah," kata ayahku kemudian. Seringai lebar mekar dari bibirku. "Ini uang untuk pergi ke salon. Ingat! Potongnya jangan terlalu pendek, ya!" ujar ayahku seraya menyodorkan selembar uang lima puluh ribuan.

"Te-terima kasih, Ayah!" ujarku pada ayahku dan aku pun mencium pipi kanan ayahku. Ayahku tersenyum.

"Ayah! Kami pergi dulu, ya!" ucapku ceria. Tidak biasanya aku seceria ini. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan pergi ke salon untuk memotong rambutku. Oh~ Senangnya hatiku~

**End of Flashback**

Huwee! Salon kecantikan apanya... Ini sih Salon Kejelekan! Kembalikan rambutku! Banci nyebelin! Kembalikan rambutku!!! Hua!!! Aku nggak akan pernah motong rambutku lagi!!!

"Hei. Kenapa menangis di sini?"

Umh? Aku mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mataku. Seorang pria tampan bertopi memandangiku yang sedang jongkok di depan Deidara Beauty Salon tempatku memotong rambutku tadi.

"Ng... Nggak ada apa-apa. Sa-saya permisi dulu," kataku sambil membungkuk hormat padanya dan pergi. Aduh! Aku takut sekali sama laki-laki itu. Mukanya seram sekali walau wajahnya tampan. Umh, mungkin saja dia itu salah satu _staff_ di Deidara Beauty Salon yang ingin mengusirku karena menangis di depan salonnya. Kalau benar, dia sudah berhasil mengusirku. Aku nggak akan pernah mengunjungi salon itu lagi! Bahkan aku nggak akan pernah memotong rambutku lagi!

'DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK!'

"KYAAA!!! NARUMI-KUN!!

"KYAAA!"

-:-:-:-

Umh, sepertinya tadi terseret arus dan pingsan. Ngh... Acara apa ini? Dimana? Mataku terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan mataku. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

"Apa kabar, gadis-gadis! Scissors Project akan segera dimulai! Berikan sambutan yang hangat!"

"KYAAA!"

"Yang terpilih untuk disulap jadi putri dalam waktu sepuluh menit adalah... Haruno Sakura-chan!"

"Waaa!"

"Rambut Sakura-chan mulai digunting! Wah! Gerakan tangan yang cepat sekali!"

Acara _make over_?

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Selesai!"

"KYAAA!"

Cantik sekali! Anak yang biasa-biasa saja bisa jadi seperti itu?

"Haruno Sakura-chan telah terlahir kembali jadi putri yang cantik jelita! Sampai jumpa di acara SP berikutnya!!"

"WAA!"

Kalau orang itu menggunting rambutku, mungkin rambutku bisa jadi cantik. Baiklah! Aku akan memintanya untuk menggunting rambutku.

"A-ano... KYAAA!" ah! Hinata! Kenapa pake acara jatuh tersungkur segala sih!

"Hm..." ah! Laki-laki itu menatapku. "Maaf, aku lagi nggak berminat menggunting rambut pendek," jawabnya dengan sinis. DOENG!

Rasanya air mataku mau keluar. Ah. Aku tak tahu kalimat apa yang harus kukatakan. Dia sungguh kejam! Aku berusaha bangkit dari dudukku dan pergi. Aku menengok sedikit ke arahnya, berharap ada perasaan sesal pada dirinya karena telah melukai perasaanku. Sayangnya, hatiku tambah sakit setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dia tetap berjalan dengan anggun dan cuek. Terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Oh! Sesungguhnya para _beautician_ tidak hanya bertangan dingin, tapi juga berhati dingin. Seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke salon.

-:-:-:-

Aku terduduk diam di bangku taman. Kusisir rambutku dengan jari-jariku. Rambut yang buruk. Kutarik rambutku kuat-kuat dengan tanganku. Sekalian saja kau buat rambutku menjadi botak, banci sialan! Hanya keajaiban yang bisa mengubahnya dan aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tak biasanya aku emosi begini. Buliran air hangat keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku bingung. Apa lebih baik aku mati saja... Ah. Ada silet. Silet yang sudah agak berkarat. Mungkin sudah kehendak Tuhan aku akan melewati akhir hidupku di taman ini. Kuambil silet yang tergeletak di sisi bangku taman yang kududuki. Bisa kupakai untuk mengiris nadiku. Tapi sebelumnya...

"HANCUR! Hancurkan rambut terkutuk ini!!!" aku tidak tahan lagi untuk memendam emosiku. Aku berteriak seraya mengiris-iris rambutku dengan silet itu. Buliran air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupukku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menoleh. Lelaki tadi. Lelaki tampan bertopi dengan wajah menyeramkan yang menghampiriku yang sedang menangis di depan Deidara Beauty Salon.

"Kenapa kau rusak rambutmu? Biasanya para wanita menjaga rambut mereka, kan," ucapnya.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" pekikku sambil tetap mengiris rambutku.

"Stop!" pria itu menggenggam tanganku yang sedang memegang silet. Tangannya berdarah terkena silet.

"Ma-maafkan aku," kataku dengan muka yang sangat penuh dengan sesal. Oh Tuhan. Kenapa yang kubisa hanya menyusahkan orang saja.

"Kau benci pada rambutmu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Mau kuberikan sihir?"

"Si-sihir?" tanyaku. Apa aku salah dengar.

"Ya. Sihir. Sihir yang bisa membangkitkan rasa percaya dirimu."

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarmu."

"Hhh..." pria itu hanya mendesah.

-:-:-:-

Sekarang aku berada di dalam salon. Koshiba Salon. Oh Tuhan. Ternyata pria bertopi itu adalah seorang _beautician_. Aku tak yakin rambutku akan kembali bagus. Asal tahu saja, bentuk rambutku yang panjangnya hanya seleher itu sudah sangat berantakan karena kuiris-iris dengan silet.

"A-ano... Apa kau bisa menyihir rambutku menjadi panjang kembali?" tanyaku.

"Hm?" kupikir pria itu akan kaget, ternyata dia cuek-cuek saja. "Mau pakai _hair extension_?" tanyanya.

He? Aku tahu _hair extension_. Ino, teman sekelasku, memakainya. Harganya mahal sekali. Mana mungkin aku meminta di-_hair extension_ kepada pria ini. Salonnya saja kecil terpencil begini. Terlihat miskin.

"A... Tidak usah. Tidak jadi. Tolong rapikan rambut yang ada saja," pintaku.

"Hn..." kenapa pria ini lesu sekali, sih.

'Srek, srek, srek," dia mulai menggunting rambutku. Kupejamkan mataku. Aku takut.

'Sreeeek sreeek sreeek!' kudengar bunyi guntingan yaang keras. Kubuka mataku. Apa?! Dia menggunting dengan tangan kiri dan terlihat asal-asalan sekali. Oh Tuhan! Selamatkanlah rambutku, doaku. Aku tak berani melihatnya. Kupejamkan mataku kembali.

"Selesai," katanya kemudian. Kuberanikan hatiku untuk membuka mata lavenderku.

ASTAGA! Rambutku menjadi tambah pendek! Rambutku yang tadinya tidak ada poni menjadi ada poni. Model poni bulan. Rambut bagian samping depanku diberi sawiran. Kupegang kepalaku, rambutku dipotong sebatas tengkuk. Pendek sekali! Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa model potongan rambut ini sangat cocok denganku. Manis sekali.

"Te-terima kasih banyak," ujarku padanya seraya menunduk hormat.

"Sama-sama," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang manis sekali. Kalau aku tidak punya Naruto, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya.

"A-aku pulang dulu! Sekali lagi te-terima kasih ya, Mas," kataku riang.

"Sama-sama lagi. Tapi aku ini bukan mas-mas," katanya. Ah. _Beautician_ banyak yang _transgender_ ya, pikirku.

Aku bergegas pulang. Bahagia sekali mempunyai rambut yang indah dan cocok denganku.

-:-:-:-

"Aku pu..." ASTAGA! Aku lupa! Bagaimana reaksi ayahku jika melihat potongan rambutku yang seperti anak laki-laki ini! Oh... Anak laki-laki di klan-ku pun berambut panjang. entah seperti siapa model rambutku ini.

"Siapa kamu? Ada perlu apa di depan rumah kami?" tanya suara yang kukenal. Sangat sangat kukenal. Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Se-selamat sore, Ayah," ucapku malu-malu sambil memandangi sepatuku.

"HI-HINATA!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN RAMBUTMU!!!??" suara ayahku menggelegar dan terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni komplek.

**-THE END-

* * *

**

**Erune:** KIRITIII! Help Me Add Some Magic, PLEASE! TToTT  
Haah *menghela napas panjang* Timeline berantakan, deskripsi kurang, endingnya gaje banget -_- Coba dipikir sendiri ya selanjutnya gimana...  
**Readers:** *nyiletin rambut Erune* Tau gitu dibenerin dong, sinting!  
**Erune:** Pinginnya gitu... Tapi nggak tau mau diapain lagi... Haah *menghela napas panjang lagi*  
**Readers:** *sweatdropped*  
**Erune:** Untuk selanjutnya coba pilih beberapa opsi disini dan pikirkan sendiri ending kesukaan kalian *author dibakar idup-idup*:  
- Hiashi marah terus beli wig buat Hinata biar nggak bikin aib keluarga  
- Hiashi motong rambutnya juga karena iri sama rambut Hinata yang keren  
- Hiashi mengusir Hinata dari rumah dan nggak menganggap Hinata sebagai anggota klan Hyuuga

Ada yang baca nggak sih? Berasa nulis diary khayalan -_-


End file.
